Unlikely
by misslorraine
Summary: Edward is the bad boy and has been since high school. Bella has been the fat, shy girl since she can remember. What will happen when they are thrown together? Is this fate? Or do the heavens have a sense of humans? AU Human. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm back! If you are a reader of Uncharted Waters, don't worry I AM working on chapter 10 I PROMISE. I've been so busy with school, I apologize. Anyway, I had a beginning of a story keep playing in my head, so here it is. It's only the first chapter, give it a chance please. Well, I hope you guys like it! Read and Review!!

These chapters will be shorter than my other story, but I'll update faster. SORRY IF YOU GOT TWO EMAILS ABOUT THIS STORY OR COULDN'T READ IT THE FIRST TIME.

I own nothing, Twilight. Unlikely

-MissLorraine

* * *

BPOV

Here I am desperately trying not to get lost on the unfamiliar roads of Virginia. It's about a million degrees outside, not accounting for the humidity, and my truck has no air condition. Bet you are wondering what I am doing in Virginia without air condition… well right now I feel like dying of a heat stroke. However, I do not have it because I am from Forks, Washington; here for college.

Forks and Fairfax, Virginia are complete opposites. Forks was a small town, Fairfax is huge. The weather is cold and dreary in Washington, while it is always hot and sunny in Virginia, except in the winter I suspect. These are just a couple differences among an endless list.

This will be my freshman year of college and I am so excited! It is a new start for a new life, or at least I hope. High school was not really forte. In fact, I still have my cherry intact. I know, I know, what is a sexy girl like me waiting for? Guys do not really notice me. I am five foot four inches with pale skin, wavy, dark brown hair that reaches where my bras hooks in the back, deep chocolate eyes, and come in at about 115 pounds. What is not to want right?

Well, when I say 115 pounds I am only referring to the bottom half of my body, hips down. My educated guess for my top half would probably be another 40 to 50 pounds. I know what you are thinking… 5'4 about 160 pounds, no wonder I am still a virgin. Well screw you too, rude ass. Ha ha, yeah laugh it up. I am short and fat and practically just roll around everywhere I go. Big girls need and deserve love too! Plus I have always wanted my first time to be with someone special, someone I love, or at least that is what I keep telling myself.

I admit, being shy does not help my situation at all, but I have learned to live with myself.

Now back to me sweating my light layer of make-up off, I am trying to find my best friend Alice's house that she "shares" with her brother, well brothers now, her brothers' fiancé, and her boyfriend; talk about a packed house. I had only been there once before, hence me being lost at the moment, and the place was huge! It is set in the suburb, their parents Carlisle and Esme wanted to keep their children as safe as possible. I still could not believe Alice had insisted on giving me my own "guest room" for whenever we decided to stay over.

Alice and I share a dorm at George Mason University. She has been my best friend since my first at Forks High school at the start of junior year. We met in gym class where I had tripped over air and toppled us both to the ground; me effectively crushing her slight form with my fatness. I remember Jasper, her boyfriend, running over to us and rolling me off. Since my hips are rounder than usual, I rolled further than I am sure he entailed. When we were all standing again, Alice eagerly introduced herself to me and, well, the rest is history.

I call her my pixie stick. She has short, spiky, jet black hair, beautiful face and pale skin, petite body with a very hyper personality. Yes, Alice was very bouncy indeed. She always bounces around, dragging me places; usually the mall, ugh. She insists on squeezing me into clothes that were, in my opinion, made for children and paints my face with make –up while ripping my hair into a new hair style. She calls this a makeover. I call it hell.

Ugh, I can feel the sweat beading between my thick thighs as my upper legs rub against each other. If I do not figure out where the hell this house is soon, I will melt before sun down. Hmmm, maybe that would not be such a bad idea, melting off some fat. It is a good thing my hair is up in a bun otherwise it would stick to my face, my neck, my shoulders, and my back, making me look like a drenched rat. That would be a delightful sight.

I sniffed at my armpits, making sure my deodorant was still doing its job, before turning onto another street. Yep, still smells like freshness and lavender.

That ugly white brick house on my left looked familiar. I started to get excited as I began to recognize the surrounding neighborhood. Five houses down I saw the tan, three story McMansion of a house on my right. Five cars were in the drive way. One of which I had never seen before. The yellow Porsche belonged to Alice, Emmett's Jeep sat next to Rosalie's, his fiancé, red race car, and Jasper's blue Mazda sat next to a silver Volvo. Um… Volvo, did their grandparents come to visit? I snickered to myself at lame joke.

After parallel parking my beast by the side walk, I cut off the engine. Finally here. I grabbed my purse as I tried peeling my sticky thighs from the seat. Perhaps I should not have worn jean shorts, but wearing regular pants in this heat would have been suicidal. Opening the door, I practically slid out; all the sweat making my flubber extremely slipper. Thankfully, and with the doors' help, I landed on my feet. My feet made a little squishy sound as my moisturized feet pushed against the flip flips.

I had not even noticed the man sitting on the shallow stairs in front of the door until I was walking up the path. Who was this guy? Her other brother, who I have never had the pleasure of meeting (or maybe not pleasure after all the stories about him back in Forks) or just another friend? Whoever this was, he was hott. Yes, with a double T. He looked like Adonis himself sitting in his black wife beater and dark jeans. His slim body rippled with the perfect amount of muscles. I could not tell how tall he was, but his long fingers wrapped around the soda can caught my eyes before my gaze traveled to his head. His face was angular with hard planes, his nose perfectly shaped above soft and alluring lips. His eyes looked light and dark at the same time, I could not really see them, I was still too far away. His gorgeous brown, bronze hair fell in handsome disarray just above thick brows and long forehead.

And he was not looking at me. I do not think he even knew I was just five feet away from him now and continuing to get closer. Was I invisible? No, I was the opposite of invisible; if he would have turned his head I would have blocked his entire line of vision. Like I said, I am round. Bite me.

Fine. If he did not want to acknowledge me, I would ignore his sexy ass too.

My nose scrunch as a stench filled my nostrils while I walked up the steps. I took a peek. He was smoking. Gross.

I climbed the top step as I felt a hand smack against the blubber called my ass.

"EEEEP!" I jumped up the last step and whirled around.

The fucker sat in the same position he was in when I walked past; as if he did not have a care in the world and did not just violate me.

"What the hell?!" my voice screeched. I stared at his model hair for a few moments before he finally decided to turn around.

He tilted his head up towards me as he raised an brow, "I just wanted to see if it jiggled."

Now that we were closer, my breath hitched as I saw his green smoldering eyes, burning holes into my fatty tissues. Then I remembered what he had just done and _said, _my eyes narrowed to slits.

"It does," the fuck gave a smile and turned back around.

Maybe I did not mention this earlier, but I have a temper. A bad temper. As in, anger management temper. I could feel my blood start to boil at the nerve of this man. What kind of pervert was this guy to just touch a strange woman's ass? And he was rude and disrespectful! …to see if it jiggled. HA! I could have just _told _him that, although it is _none _of his damn business anyway.

I was livid, I cannot stand rude people. My already heated body scorched. I could feel a fiery blush cover my face and neck as my anger rose. Tears began filling my eyes, just another annoying side effect of my temperament.

Before I realized what I was doing, my right hand flew towards the side of his head. Unfortunately, for him, my fingers had curled in fury. So as it were, my fist flew with force against his head, ricocheting off a couple centimeters from the impact. I smirked in satisfaction, my temper slowly fading.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He turned to me glaring daggers and rubbing the sore spot.

I tried not to laugh as I raised my eyebrows incredulously at his fit.

"What the hell is your problem?" Yep, he was mad or at least very annoyed.

"Are you kidding?" I scoffed, "What's _my _problem?" He could not be serious. He touches my ass, yeah okay he is hot but that is no excuse, and he thinks that what… I have a stick shoved up my ass? Like me punching his head was my fault. Idiot.

"Jesus," the bronze haired Adonis chuckled. "You should be happy."

"What?" I asked, very annoyed.

"I'm sure that's the most action that ass has gotten in… well.. ever," he answered smoothly as his fingers turned the soda in his flexing hand while he ran the fingers of his other hand through his thick hair.

Ah, another smartass. Lovely. However, like I said, I have already heard it all. Perhaps reasoning with him would do the trick, "Okay, touch me again and I'll cut your dick off."

Or not.

An amused expression settled on his face. "Oh, kinky," voice dripping with cockiness. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to bite?"

I could feel my eyes involuntarily widen, then narrow again in the next millisecond. "Stupid prick sucker." I channeled the anger to my left hand as my palm pounded against the door. Ten seconds later the door flung open to my pixie stick jumping up and down.

"Bella, you're here!" Alice's smile stretched across her face. "Where's your stuff? Are you alright?" she asked as my facial expression registered and she took a step outside.

"I'm fine," I mumble and waved my hand towards my truck. "My bag is in the cab, I will get it later."

She touched my arm soothingly and I automatically relax. "Oh. I'll have my brother get it."

"No, it is okay. I don't want to bother Emmett." Usually he was having sex with Rosalie, and he would surly make fun of me for not "being able to carry my bag without falling."

Alice smiled as she not so lightly kicked the man still sitting on the steps with the bottom of her little foot. "Edward, go get her bag."

I stared in shocked as Edward swatted at her legs before standing up and boy was he tall. He was not on any steps and I was four steps up and I was just barely even with him. His wife beater clung to his muscled shoulders and hugged tightly to his sculpted abdomen. His jean fit snuggly on his hips and loosely on his legs. The guy was perfect.

It sadden me to see my hips were almost twice as wide as his. Sigh.

"Where are your manners, you little twerp?" he groaned out while walking down the path towards my truck.

"Please and thank you!" she called out after him and giggled. "It wouldn't hurt for you to be a gentleman _once _in a while."

"That is your brother Edward?" I had to try very hard to keep the annoyance and shock from lacing through my voice.

"Yes, didn't you meet him?" she asked, pulling me inside the house.

"Not exactly. Maybe I should just stay at the dorm?" It was a good suggestion to me. I do not know how long I could stand being in the same house with a gorgeous pervert.

I know it was wrong and my mind was screaming at me. I was attracted to him. My body parts edging me on while my mind protested. Not that it mattered, he would never want me. I was just a joke to him. A fat joke.

"What? No! Why? You have to stay here and that is FINAL!!" Alice rambled as she pulled me further into the living room.

I groaned up to the ceiling. I had a feeling these were going to be a very long two weeks.

* * *

AN: Okay so this is just the first chapter. You should give it a chance, but if you really don't like it then don't read it. I'll try to update ASAP, however, I have two final tests in the next week. So please bare with me. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I'll try to answer all questions in the following chapters, if not I'll just reply back to you.

Please read and review. NO FLAMES please. Any suggestions or ideas, I'm all eyes. I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello! Okay so I have decided if I don't get more feedback, I'm going to assume it's because you guys don't like the story so I'll probably just stop writing the story. However, I'll write a few more chapters, so you all can get a feel for the story. With that said… I don't know how good I am in writing in a guys perspective but I hope it's good.. enough.**

**I don't own anything Twilight.**

**Happy reading. I hope you all like it. Please read and review. No flames.**

**-MissLorraine**

* * *

**EPOV**

A red, nasty looking thing pulled up in front of the house and parked parallel to the sidewalk. It was big and _loud. _I guess it was a sad excuse for a truck; although to me, it was just a piece of shit cluttering the street.

There was a brunette stumbling out of the cab, she was either drunk or a klutz. Since it was just barely noon, I reasoned it was the latter. She was a fairly thick woman, but her face was cute and young. I did not doubt for a second that she would be drop dead gorgeous if she dropped some pounds. Either way, I would hit. Although, I would probably need a few drinks in me first.

As she approached I could make out her features better. She had thick lashes covering deep brown eyes with hair that matched, a cute little nose, and plump, full, pink lips; all adorned on a heart shaped face. Her checks bones were high, but you could not really tell because of her chubbiness.

It would be a fun time, squishy and bouncy. However, since she was coming here she was probably a friend of Alice's or Rosalie's, which meant she was off limits to my dick. Oh well, that did not mean I could not mess with her…just a little.

Her chocolate orbs had been eying me like I was her next meal. As she walked by I could not help but smell her scent. Sweat mixed with…strawberries? How very alluring.

I glanced to my right and saw her thighs and ass. Her skin was pale white and looked surprisingly smooth like silk. I wanted to rub my hands up and down their length. Her ass was big and round, I just could not help myself as I reached out for a touch.

"EEEEP!" she screeched as my free hand bounced off her ass.

I turned back around. I knew I should not have done that. I did not even know who she was and I am not usually so forward until the woman gave me a clear sign that she wanted me. Like licking her lips or eye fucking me. However, she had done nothing to give me the impression she wanted me to ravish her so I was not surprised when she screeched,

"What the hell?!"

Keeping my face cool and my expression calm, I turned to face her. My boxers twitched when I saw how flustered she had become. With a raise of a brow, I answered her simply, "I just wanted to see if it jiggled. It does."

I realize that was not a nice response, not that I really care since I do not even know this chick. For some reason I just wanted to get her to talk to me, to get a response from her. Why? I have no clue. Usually my type is the long legged, model type. Big breasts and a flat stomach. But there was just something about this girl that made me want to make her smile.

The playful slap was obviously not the way to go about that when I felt a small fist knock into my head. It hurt, a lot more than I would have expected. I thought she might slap me, but she punched my head. She was a feisty one.

However, I did not like the idea of a bump on my head and I had a fairly short temper so I yelled at her, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I nursed the bruise and turned around to see laughter in her chocolate eyes. I narrowed my own, "What the hell is your problem?"

She looked at me as if I had grown three other heads, "Are you kidding? What's _my _problem?"

I knew she was pissed, but at least we were having a conversation. Once again, I could not seem to help myself, "Jesus," a chuckle escaping my lips as I saw how mad she was getting, "You should be happy."

"What?" she asked, very annoyed.

"I'm sure that's the most action that ass has gotten in… well.. ever," I answered simply, coursing my fingers through my hair.

I was correct about her being feisty, especially when the next words out of her mouth threatened my manhood. "Okay, touch me again and I'll cut your dick off."

How very amusing. "Oh, kinky. Are you sure you wouldn't want to bite?"

Her eyes widen before narrowing a split second later, "Stupid prick sucker."

I faced the street again as she banged against the door until it opened.

"Bella, you're here!" Alice practically screamed though Bella was only a foot away. "Where's your stuff? Are you alright?" she asked obviously seeing her friend a little angry.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, "My bag is in the cab, I will get it later."

"Oh. I'll have my brother get it," Alice offered.

"No, it is okay. I don't want to bother Emmett." She was sweet.

Apparently Alice was offering my help. She lightly kicked my back with her little foot. "Edward, go get her bag." Like I'm a golden retriever.

How can such a tiny person be so hugely annoying? The world may never know.

I stood up without looking back and headed towards the piece of shit truck. "Where are your manners, you little twerp?" I groaned. Alice needs to control her ordering everyone around.

"Please and thank you!" she called out after me and giggled. "It wouldn't hurt for you to be a gentleman _once _in a while."

She was right. I have not been a gentleman in a long time. I was not always so rude and obnoxious as Alice and Rose liked to yell at me. But after what happened, I had changed, for the worst. Acting this way and treating women the way I do is just easier. No strings, no mess. I was not ready to changed and be the person I use to be. I do not even know if I could do that. I was not happy, but I was content.

"That is your brother Edward?" I heard the angelic voice ask before fading into the house.

I walked to the passenger door and yanked it open to find a large duffel bag on the wide seat. The cab smelled old and rusty. I grabbed the bag, slammed the door shut, and jogged back into the house. The pavement was hot against my bare feet.

When I entered the house everyone was in the living room. Emmett and Rose were on the loveseat. Bella, Alice, and Jasper sat on the black, leather couch. I tossed the heap onto the floor by the table as I went to lean against the wall.

"Thanks," Bella whispered. I nodded, not meeting her gaze.

"Geez Edward, why don't you just throw her things against the wall next time?" Of course Rose always had to say something.

I flipped her off.

Emmett chuckled, "What's up your ass, bro?"

"A dildo," Rose unnecessarily guessed.

I sneered, "Shut the fuck up. Besides, I would not want to borrow your dildo, Rose, I know you use it in the bathroom whenever you think Em is sleeping."

Giggles and laughter erupted from the couch as the blonde bimbo glared daggers at me.

Emmett recovered enough to shut his gaping mouth and spoke, "That's not true, is it babe?"

She turned to him and kissed his protruding lower lip, "Of course not hunny."

"I satisfy you right?" He looked liked a little kid who just got their favorite toy stolen by a big kid.

Not that it took much to satisfy her, just give her a damn mirror.

"Yes, baby. Always," she comforted. "Edward is a lying asswipe."

"He's just in a bad mood. He hasn't gotten laid in 17 hours," Alice piped in with mock horror. I caught a glimpse of Bella as her eyebrows rose in disbelief and amusement. She was obviously trying not to laugh.

"At least I can get laid without having to beg," I said in Jasper's direction, he just shrugged.

"That is not true," Alice raised her voice to that ear drum breaking level again.

I laughed, "Right."

"Someone has an attitude problem," Bella mumbled. I do not think I was suppose to hear it, but I did.

"Someone has an obesity problem," I retorted with venom and immediately regretted.

All jaws dropped, bar Bella's and mine. We just stared each other down. I could see her beautiful brown eyes were trying to stay strong and show no weakness, but I could see a glint of hurt and I felt like a jerk. She had not deserved that. She did not do anything to me. It is a good thing my siblings were there to comfort her when I could not.

"Oh, don't listen to him. He's an idiot," Rose spat and she was right this time.

"Yeah," Alice chimed in as she gave Bella a hug, "You are very pretty!"

Jasper finally spoke up as my older brother shook his head in disappointment at me. "Edward has become very… aware of people's weight ever since he became a personal trainer. I don't think he means any harm," Jasper, my best friend, always had my back.

A barely audible, "Oh," was all that came out of Bella's plump lips before her gaze shifted to the open door a second prior to a shriek filling the uncomfortable silence,

"DADDY!"

* * *

**AN: Haha, so what did you think? I hope you guys liked it. I wanted to put one more chapter up before I started my studying. Tell me what you think please. Review and let me know if you like it. If you guys like it I will keep writing, if not then I just might stop the story. Well until next time!**

**Oh yeah, it won't always be one POV per chapter. I'll probably put multiple in later chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so I was taking a break from studying and couldn't help myself. **

**Quite a few are adding me to their favorites and alerts, but not many people are actually reviewing. If you like the story and want me to keep going then please REVIEW! **

**If I don't get much feedback, I probably stop the story after the next few chapters.**

**I own nothing Twilight.**

**I like writing this chapter, I hope you guys like it too! This was my longest chapter yet, though I didn't mean to. Haha. Happy Reading!!!**

**-MissLorraine**

* * *

**BPOV**

A small body came rushing through the open door. I could tell by the height it was a young child. My correct assumption was greeted with the cutest little boy I had ever seen. His blue eyes shone brightly against his lightly tanned skin and dirty blonde hair. He was wearing a red gap shirt with blue jean shorts and the most adorable tiny pair of tennis shoes.

His eyes darted around frantically as he took everyone in. I wondered for a minute if he was lost, but then why would he just coming running into a strange house? His grin turned into a full blown smile as he spotted Edward leaning lazily against the wall and launched himself in that direction.

Edward knelt down in time to open his arms and catch the flying bundle; a small smile gracing his face. His muscles flexed as his arms wrapped protectively around the child before standing up.

To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the century. My mind started working in over time trying to figure out what was going on. Edward was a father? What the heck? That would mean Alice was aunt. She did not talk about Edwards' personal life much, aside from the questions I had asked her about the rumors I had heard, but we have been best friends for two years and to not tell me she had a nephew seemed like a pretty big freaking detail to leave out.

No, that cannot be right. I had spent countless days and nights at her house in Forks. Surely Esme would have had thousands of pictures of her own grandson scattered around the house. I had not seen one picture of this boy who was now clinging tightly to Edward's neck. My chest contracted at the sweet picture they made.

"Hey little guy, how have you been? Been a good boy?" Edward cooed as he rubbed circles on the child's back.

"Yeah, Daddy, I being good," he gave a cheeky smile. "I missed you dis week!"

"I missed you too, Ry."

The lightly from the door was blocked by a tall and shapely silhouette. A tall, long-legged, blue eyed woman stepped into the room, an overnight bag slung over her left shoulder. Her white spaghetti strap shirt and red shorts accented her curves beautifully. Long dirty blonde hair that match the boy's, hung over her right should. Obviously she was his mom. Did that make her Edward's girlfriend? Baby mama? I did not see a ring.

"Hey guys!" the bombshell greeted. Everyone greeted her with tight smiles and waves, except me of course. I did not even know who she was. I sat there dumbly.

Edward put Ry down as the woman walked over to him. His eyes scanned everyone in the room before zeroing on me, with a pat on his head from Edward, the little cutie pie made his way to me. He stopped a foot away from me and stuck his tiny hand out.

"Ryan Denali, but everyone calls me Ry! I am 4 and a half yeaws old. What you name?" Well if that was not just the cutest thing ever.

I smiled and took his hand lightly in mine, "I'm Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. I'm 18 years old."

He put both arms up towards me, hands extending out. I got the message and looked at the woman to see her giggle as she nodded at me. Picking him up, I sat him on my lap.

"Bella, that's a pwetty name," he mused.

I could not help the soft blush that tainted my cheeks, all eyes were on us. "Thank you. I think you are a very handsome boy," I said tapping the tip of his nose with my finger.

His nose scrunched before he looked at me with round, excited eyes, "Daddy says when I gwow up I'll be a ladies man and…and….all the giwls will wanna touch my haiw!"

The room filled with laughter as the woman walked up to me and introduced herself,

"Hi, I'm Tanya Denali, Ryan's mother." She shook my free hand and smiled warmly. I could tell she was young, early twenties maybe.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Bella." I could not help myself, I was envious. She had that body after popping out a kid. Ugh. Her grace was impeccable, it was like she floated or glided around. Whereas I, cannot go ten feet without stumbling on nothing.

"Are you from around here?" she asked conversationally.

I shook my head slightly, "No, I just moved here with Alice from Forks. College."

Her eyes seem to light up at the mention of Forks. "Oh, how are things there?" Obviously she too is from there, which seems odd, she did not seem like she was from a small red neck town. However, that probably means that is where she knows the Cullens from?

My shoulders shrugged on their own accord. What was there to say about Forks? Not much. "Same old, same old."

"Yeah, I don't miss it at all." Her eyes glazed over, she seemed to be reminiscing. "Well I've got to get going. It was nice to meet you, Bella. I hope you like it here."She was not staying? If she was Edward's...whatever, wouldn't she have stayed?

I was starting to get a headache with all these questions flying around my head that were not even my business, "Thank you, I'm sure I will."

"Be a good boy, Ry," Tanya instructed her little boy as they hugged and she kissed his cheek. Ryan crawled over to Alice and Jasper, talking animatedly to them while Tanya turned back to Edward.

"Thanks for watching him," she spoke in a hushed tone as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. His hands gripped hers, keeping their bodies close for a drawn out moment before she waved to the rest of us and they headed towards the door.

Rosalie stood up and held her hand out, for a second I stupidly thought it was for me and I almost grabbed it. "Come on Ry Ry, let's get you some ice cream." Ryan jumped off the couch, running to the kitchen not even three seconds later.

"It's not problem, Taun." Edward spoke gently as he took the bag off her shoulder, set it on the floor, and walked her out with his arm around her shoulders. I caught a glimpse of his emerald eyes before they turned away. There was care, sadness, and…love? I was beyond confused.

I turned to Alice, my eyebrows shooting up, "Um…?"

Jasper and her exchanged silent words, "It's not what you think," she seemed to be able to read my mind.

"So Ryan isn't Edward's kid and that model isn't his baby's mama?" I exhaled deeply.

Emmett burst out, roaring in laughter. My brows furrowed together as I looked at him. "You really shouldn't talk like that Bells. You sound like you're on Jerry Springer or some shit." Great, what a perfect time to make fun of me.

"Bella," Jasper's calm voice entered the conversation, "Ryan isn't Edward's, but you should really talk to him if you want to know. It isn't our story to tell."

I just nodded. Yeah, like I was going to ask the pervert Adonis anything personal. He obviously did not like me and it really was not my business anyway. What would I ask? Is that your adorable bastard child? Lovely.

* * *

**EPOV**

It is always nice seeing Tanya again. Even though it hurt, I knew I had to have her in my life somehow. If the only way was watching over Ry every other weekend or so, then that was how it was to be. I did not really mind. I loved Ry, I do not know if I love him as my own or as a little brother. Either way I would do anything for him, and for her.

As bad luck would have it, Jessica and Lauren, I cannot even remember their last names, saw me walking back into the house after Taun drove away. That was when it dawned on me, the threesome. They had been practically begging for me to join; and with two sexy girls, why the hell not? At the time I had agreed I did not think Ry would be over. When Tanya called me last night, my earlier plans for my escapades were forgotten.

Unfortunately, I could not have ignored them if I had tried. Their loud, screechy (apparently thinking it made them sound sexy) voices hollered from the sidewalk. I waved and turned to walk back inside to hide. They rushed up and followed me, nearly knocking each other over in their haste to come in first.

Bella remained seated on the sofa with Ry on her lap again. He was scooping ice cream into his mouth. They really did look adorable. _Whoa, where did that come from?_ Her eyes darted from me to the girls behind me. What an impression this must be making. Both Jessica and Lauren were wearing a bikini top and the shortest of mini skirts I have ever seen. Apparently leaving things to the imagination was not important to either one.

I turned to Emmett when I noticed two people missing. "Where are Jazz and Ali?"

He jerked his finger towards the side door, "They went to go get some movies and candy for Ry and some, um, grown up drinks for later. I think they said something about a pizza too. Maybe I should call to remind them to get five." He was contemplating this very seriously, while completely ignoring our new guests.

My brows stretched up, Emmett could sure eat. It was then that I caught Rose's eyes, or rather she caught mine. Her set expression told me she was not at all amused to see not just Jessica but also Lauren back in the house. Her finger waved me to her side. I was conscious of the curious stares I was receiving from Bella.

Rose decided I was walking too slowly and grabbed my right ear to yank it and me the last two feet to her. That shit hurt.

"OW!" I growled, shoving her hand away. "What the f-," giggles from my left reminded me of the innocent ears in the room.

"What are _those _doing here?" she whispered in a harsh voice.

"I forgot they were coming," I admitted in my own hushed tone.

"I don't think so, Edward, they are not _coming _in this house tonight, got it?" She gestured to the girls chatting to themselves. If they were paying any attention, one look from Rose's death glare and they would have bolted.

I smirked. "I don't know how to get rid of them."

"Tell them your whore house is closed for the weekend," she said through clenched teeth. I would have been offended, if her reference did not have truth to it.

Sighing, I noticed Bella had been reading our body language and probably hearing bits of our conversation. Putting the bowl down, she stood up with Ryan attached to her hip, and cleared her throat.

"Um," she looked rather uncomfortable with all eyes directed to her. "I think I saw a park about a block away, I could take Ry there. I mean, if that's okay, and if he wants." Well, that was generous of her.

"Yeah!" Ryan squealed with delight.

"You want to go to the park?" I asked, looking straight at Bella.

She looked confused before she answered with what seemed like a question, "Yes?"

"Great," I beamed, "Let's go."

"What?" Bella said simultaneously with Rose's reprimand, "Edward!"

I walked over and caught Ryan as he jumped into my arms and ushered Bella to the back door.

"Edward, your wh... guests!" Rose screamed, blocking the two girls from following. I turned and gave her an apologetic smile. I was being a pussy, but I just did not want to deal with them today.

"Emmett," I caught his eyes as he nodded.

"You owe me, whimp." I knew I did. I also knew he wanted to call me something else but could not in front of Ryan. The last time he slipped up in from of Ry, Rose had smacked his head, hard.

"Edward, is he yours?" Lauren called in time with Jessica's annoyed, "Where are you going?"

"Sorry," I apologized, "and yeah, he's mine for the weekend," I quickly finished and shut the door behind us. The walk to the park was quiet aside from Ry's excited exclamations.

* * *

The sun beat down on Bella and I as we sat on a bench and watched Ry play tag with a group of kids. I should have brought a soda because it was scorching hot. Bella's blue top looked sexy on her sweat beaded, porcelain skin. It was nice just to sit here in silence watching Ry, it was comfortable and relaxing. At least, in my opinion.

We should have sat in the shade, though. After only ten minutes her skins was already starting to turn pink, but she did not complain. In fact, she had not really said anything to me since we came, beside that I did not need to come with them and assuring me she would not have kidnapped him. The thought that she did not want me around her made me surprisingly sad, but only for a moment until I pushed it away.

It was not her choice. Ryan was my responsibility. It was sweet of her to offer, but I was not that much of a bitch to shove my important responsibilities onto others.

Bella turned her face my direction and studied me. What she was looking for, I have no idea. "Hey, Edward?" she spoke softly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?" she was hesitant, like she did not really want to ask.

Great. I bet this was about Tanya and Ryan. I could see the questions in her eyes from the moment Ry jumped on me. I wanted to say no. It was none of her damn business. "Sure."

"Okay, don't laugh," Bella took a deep breath, her breasts rose dramatically with the intake. I cocked my brow and lifted my gaze to keep myself from staring. "You're a personal trainer right?"

"Yes." I answered slowly and nodded.

She smiled the most dazzling smile, before it wavered, "I was just wondering if you could train me, like help me get into shape?" she turned her head to look at her swinging feet.

Well, I was not expecting that. "You want me to be your personal trainer?" I was a bit surprised. I thought she would want nothing to do with me after this afternoon.

"I want to lose weight," Bella stated matter of factly.

"Why?" Of course I knew the obvious reason, but I want to hear her reasons. Did I even have time for another client? My life was pretty full as it was right now and school would be starting soon.

"Well, I just want to change. I've moved to a new state, I'm going to a new school. It's time to be a new me. I don't want to be anorexic skinny, I just want to be healthier and maybe gain a little more confidence," she finished.

"That's a very thought out answer. Alright I'll do it, we-,"

"Really?!" she cut me off. She was pretty cute when she was excited. _No. Stop. _

"Yeah, we'll get started tomorrow, 5A.M."

"5A.M. are you crazy?! Why?" she whined, her bottom lip pushing out into a pout.

I could not help but smile smugly. I knew she really wanted to do this, but she must not have realized how hard it will be. She would soon find out. "A few reasons," I started as I raised my fingers to tick them off with each reason. "I need to be home before Ry wakes up in the morning. Two, school is starting soon, we would have to exercise this early once it starts so we might as well get use to the schedule. Three, it gets hot as shit here once the sun rises. You don't want a heat stroke, do you?"

Bella nodded her brown haired head in understanding. I gave her a few minutes to maul everything over. "Alright, but I can't pay you until my job starts in two weeks. Is that okay?"

"I don't want your money." The words slipped out before I even thought them through. I did not want her money? Was my subconscious wanting me to do this for free? I do not think so.

"Uh," her delicate eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "So, what, uh, what do you want for payment?" she sounded nervous.

I gave her my crooked smile and shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. I'll think of something."

* * *

**AN: Okay, that's it. This will probably be the last update until next weekend. Stupid finals!**

**Anyway, tell me what you think please! Review and give me your feedback. I hope you all liked it!**

**Now it's back to studying :-(**


End file.
